


and then there were two

by vlieger



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/pseuds/vlieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>antm au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then there were two

**another season of america's next top model is almost at an end! and what a season it's been. we've had aspiring songwriters...**

"I wrote this today," said Justin, unfolding a piece of paper. "I think it encapsulates how I totally should not have been eliminated, but also that I'm going to go further than anyone else still in this competition. Even though some of them are totally fierce." He cleared his throat. "I'm bringing sexy back," he said seriously, staring into the camera. "Them motherfuckers don't know how to act. I make up for the things you lack." He paused. "It's a work in progress," he said. "You'll see it on the charts soon enough."

**...and some _gorgeous_ contestants.**

"Your photo is stunning because you're stunning," said Nigel. 

"What Nigel is saying is true," said André. "You have a timeless beauty. I can picture you as a stately heroic prince just as easily as I can see this photo in front of me."

"I think it doesn't hurt that this week you were all playing your own identical twins," said Tyra. "Two of you somehow seems like more than two of anyone else. Still, with such a classically handsome face, you have to make sure you don't sit on that beauty. Push past it; don't be afraid to get ugly."

Armie nodded.

"Just go that touch extra," said Nigel, "And then you'll be a fantastic model, rather than just a fantastic face."

**at first it seemed like there could be some clashes in the house...**

"So what's your story, man?" 

Jesse blinked. "My story?" he said.

"Yeah." Justin nodded. "Your story, you know, are you a teenage baby momma from the country, and you're doing this to create a better life for your child, or is this your lifelong dream and you'll do absolutely anything to get it, up to and including sleeping with Tyra, which for you would be kind of terrifying, I mean, no offence man, but you're pretty tiny."

"Uh," said Jesse. "I-- I have a lot of cats?"

"Oh!" Justin nodded. "You're the weird one, right, I get it."

Armie smacked him upside the head. "Don't listen to him," he said, smiling a blinding and what he probably thought was reassuring smile. "He's the crazy fashion fanboy, he can't talk."

"Bitch, you wish you were this fierce," said Justin. 

"Desperately," said Armie, nodding. "Achingly. With all my heart."

**...but firm friendships soon developed.**

"Okay, Andrew," said Tyra seriously. "Tell us who you think has the most Top Model potential."

"Jesse," said Andrew promptly. 

"That's unusual," said Nigel. "Everyone so far has said themselves. I'm a little surprised, actually. This is an opportunity to really sell yourself to the judges."

"I know," said Andrew. "But I also know that if I said myself, Jesse would be the only one who doesn't, and he deserves to have someone vouch for him. He's amazing, and not just in his photos."

"That's-- that's really sweet," said Nigel. "I have to say I thought this might hinder you in terms of judging tonight, but your sweetheart reputation is really working for you."

"Child, you just can't go wrong," said Tyra. "I think Jesse's very lucky to have a friend like you."

"I think really it's the other way around," said Andrew, turning a quick smile over his shoulder at Jesse. "Jesse's so intelligent and funny and vulnerable and just utterly lovely, it was so easy to fall in love with him in the house, and I think you guys should know that, because he won't tell you. I'm doing my best to convince him, but as yet I don't think he believes me."

"It's so strange," said Mr. Jay. "In photoshoots Jesse works his awkwardness in this unusual kind of confident way I've never really seen on Top Model before, like he's comfortable with how uncomfortable he is. But as soon as you ask him to give a little positive feedback on it, it's like pulling teeth."

"I'm actually really glad you've chosen to go this way tonight, Andrew," said Tyra. "I think it'll be advantageous to both of you. I'm now more confident that Jesse can work in this industry, if he's able to make such good friends in such a short amount of time."

"Great," said Andrew, grinning. "Thanks, guys."

"Thank you, Andrew," said Tyra. 

Andrew stepped back into line, bumping Jesse's shoulder. 

"And now," Tyra continued, "Jesse, please step up and tell us who you think has the most Top Model potential."

**andrew displayed this likeability from the start...**

"Now Andrew, explain your accent to the judges," said Tyra, nodding encouragingly. 

"I was born in California," said Andrew, "But raised in Britain."

"A man after my own heart," said Nigel, smiling. 

"You're just a commercial director's _dream_ ," said Miss J., voice careering upwards and miming a swoon. 

"Child, girls be going whack for that accent," said Tyra. "You have a huge natural advantage there."

"And boys," said Miss J.

Andrew grinned. "I don't discriminate," he said.

André laughed uproariously. "That humour!" he said. "That _intelligent_ humour, that is what will put you above the rest in this industry. I'm impressed already."

**...and his photoshoots stood up beside his personality.**

"There's something quite sinister about the look in your eyes here, Andrew," said Nigel, tilting his head. "I like it."

"You're not smizing, you're saying 'I'm coming to getcha,' and it works just as well," said Tyra, widening her eyes terrifyingly and waving a hand at the group. "All y'all better watch out, because Andrew's coming for you." 

"Thanks, guys," said Andrew.

"Thank you, Andrew," said Tyra. "And next up, we have Jesse."

Andrew tipped Jesse a wink on his way back. Jesse flushed and stumbled a little as he stepped onto the platform. 

"Child, you better start working that walk," said Miss J., shaking his head.

Tyra nodded. "You need to convey fierceness and elegance on the runway," she said. "Just make sure you don't lose your awkwardness, either. It's your thing, but you need to own it."

"Uh," said Jesse, frowning. "Oh-- okay." 

**jesse's awkwardness caused some dispute amongst the judges...**

"My problem with you, Jesse," said Nigel, "Is not your photographs, because you come out beautifully, but the way you appear here in front of us."

Tyra tilted her head, frowning. "I don't know if I agree a hundred per cent with Nigel," she said. "You're awkward, but for me it's more adorable than trainwreck-y. And that kind of uniqueness can be a huge advantage. Just make sure you don't let the competition overwhelm you."

Jesse blinked. "I, uh," he said, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder at Andrew.

Andrew smiled encouragingly. 

"I think it works," said André, nodding imperiously. "He's not holding back on his personality; this _is_ his personality."

"I think you'd-- I think my cats would really get along with you," said Jesse. 

André laughed. "I shall have to invite them to my salon," he said. 

Jesse nodded. "They know a lot about, uh, about Bolshevism," he said. 

Tyra made a face. "Boy, sometimes you confuse the hell out of me," she said. "But you're still adorable. Now get back in line." She made a shooing motion with her arm. 

**...but no one could deny that his photos were _fierce_.**

"I love it," said André. "Love it, love it, love it. You look like an escort disillusioned by the tediousness of society. You look like you have a terrible secret and you want to tell me."

Tyra laughed. "You're smizing, but you're also agonising," she said, popping to the rhyme. "And boy, that's hard to do. I'm jealous."

**there were some memorable faux pas...**

Andrew blinked at Jesse, dumping his scarf onto the bed. "It may be the competition finally driving me mad, but I could swear you weren't wearing that shirt when we left this morning."

"Oh," said Jesse. He grinned sheepishly. "Uh, no, I-- I stole it, kind of. From the photoshoot."

Andrew stepped closer, touching a thumb to the point of the collar, just off the hollow of Jesse's throat. "Jess, that's-- that's _Zenga_ ," he said, half horrified, half reverent.

"...Who?" said Jesse. "I just needed a new shirt."

**...even a tiny hint of romance...**

"Jesse," said Andrew, curling up against Jesse's side and tipping his head onto his shoulder. "Do you miss your cats? I miss your cats, and I've never even met them."

Jesse smiled a small, crooked smile. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I, uh, I have no one to listen to me sing _Phantom of the Opera_."

"I'd listen to you sing _Phantom_ ," said Andrew. "Even though I much prefer _Les Mis_ , and I suspect you're being sarcastic. I totally would, though, if you're ever so inclined."

"I do-- I do sometimes teach them Russian revolutionary history," said Jesse. 

"They must be the most well-rounded felines in existence," said Andrew. 

Jesse shrugged. Andrew resettled against his shoulder. 

"Well," he said, "If you're ever hankering to talk about Russian revolutionary history, I don't know much about it, but I think I'd make a slightly more responsive student than your cats. Not that they aren't lovely, I'm sure they're completely wonderful, but."

Jesse bit down on his lip. "Did you know that Karl Marx also went by the pseudonyms Monsieur Ramboz and A. Williams?"

"I didn't know that," said Andrew delightedly, tipping his head back to look at Jesse. "Tell me more."

**...and the competition took its toll.**

"I don't know if I'm in the right mindset for this competition at all," said Andrew to the confessional camera, looking pained. "Jesse's supposed to be my competition, but all I want to do is make him smile. If he does well, he smiles, and it's easier for me to make him smile, you know? Which means my priorities in terms of the competition-- not personally, because I'd never rate a competition, however fabulous, above Jesse-- but my priorities in the contest are all out of order. I'm pretty sure Justin and Joe and Max and Armie, lovely as they all are, still want everyone else to not do quite so well. Which they totally should. But I-- I don't want _them_ to do well, but I want _Jesse_ to do fantastically."

**but now we've come to the end of the cycle, and two fabulous, fierce, unique contestants remain.**

**andrew, our exotic nigel barker-esque charmer, whose naturally photogenic face and nice-guy reputation have kept him a forerunner from the start, and jesse, our black-sheep contestant, the awkward but charismatic guy whose photos have consistently blown the judges away.**

**only one can win, and tonight is the final test of the competition. who will be america's next top model?**


End file.
